The Love That We Deserve
by TheWalkingCOOKIE
Summary: Keegan A. World-Known Singer and has girls crawling for him. Troian Bellisario. Actress in a wonderful relationship but needs something different. Spilled Popcorn, Blue mixed with Brown, and Keegan A and Troian Bellisario become best friends. More complications come along, unsorted feelings, and things left unsaid. "We accept the love we think we deserve."
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Long time no see me writing in the past couple of months right? Well, guys I PROMISE you, I'm not letting you down on this one, daily updates as soon as possible, Lovely Replies to your reviews, and the one and only thing I'll never forget to give you, TROIGAN LOVEEEEE! I can't really think of Spoby anymore after the affects of her finding out and Spencer making him dead to her. (Harsh! But you go SPENCE!) But, we can't deny the extreme chemistry between Keegan and Troian. So, let me shutup right now and let you read the new beginning of what I -hope can be, a fanfic hit. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Love. Love is about making choices. Choices in deciding to be alone forever or to be with the man or woman you cherish. Love is a deep passion that you feel for this certain someone who makes butterflies torture your stomach and run around like an arena. Love is everyone searches for and even if it takes you until you're 90 years old figure out who the love of your life is. Even though grandma and grandpa sex sounds awful atleast they know they could've been happy like they're teenagers. Really freaky teenagers in the bed.

OK! Back to the subject. Love. You can either get the benefit or the doubt. You may have bumped into them at a concert. This person may have had a boyfriend and was your bestfriend since that concert. But, life is about making risks. I Keegan Allen, made a risk by going after my best friend Troian Bellisario, who I hope will soon be Troian Allen.

I am Keegan Allen, and this is the story of how I fell in love.

* * *

R&R Please I'm begging you. Sorry about the dirty grandpa and grandma thing, gotta get edgey once in a while.

Love, Shenelle.


	2. Forever Now

**OMG. I can't tell you how much I loved the reviews and the amount of views I got for this story. Thank you SOOOO MUCH! So keep telling your friends about the story and R&R as usual. The song used in this chapter is Forever Now by Ne-yo but we're gonna act like it's Toby's Ok? Thank YOU SO MUCH and Enjoy! **

* * *

Keegan's Pov

"5 Minutes until show-time Keegs!" My manager yells while trying to get all the things together. My adrenaline is pumping, my heart is pounding faster, and I'm nervous. _Will the fans like the new song? Will they leave? Are they going to boo me off the stage in embarrassment? God I need to drink something._

I go over to get a water bottle but my manager, Marlene, stops me. "Sorry darling, that's not water, I kinda slipped a tiny bit of alcohol to get more energy." I furrow my eyebrows at her beginning to reply, but then she pushes me, "Hurry up Keegan, we can't keep Ellen waiting for long."

"We're going in 5," _Stay calm Keegan, Stay calm,_"4," _Oh Crap, Love-life Questions. I'm single yeah, I'm single. Wait am I single? _"3," _I hope I don't get embarrassed, I blush too much _"2," _A matter of fact I'm blushing right now, _"1!"

Ellen gets up from her seat onstage and walks up to the front of the stage. " Ladies and Gentleman, give it up for Keegan Allen!" I grin widely joining Ellen on stage. The crowd is applauding loudly and I hug Ellen but she tries to reach down to the lower area. I give her a confused look.

"What? Everyone can get a slice of Keegan Pie and I don't?" The crowd laughs while I whisper, "Yes you can but wait till after the show" winking at Ellen. The crowd swoons while one girl screams "I WANT YOUR PIE KEEGAN!"

"So Keegan about your album, Stars, you have your hit single which you're going to perform soon, Forever Now, is it for anyone in particular?" Ellen asks.

I play with my fingers, "Well, It wasn't for anyone in particular, but It was in the times where you're a teenager, in love with this girl who you think for sure is in love with you, but as you probably plan a special event for the two of you, you find out the truth that she has been cheating or never has loved you which is heartbreak."

Ellen raises her eyebrows and lets out a low sigh, "That's deep Keegan, I'm sure everyone in the crowd has experienced that right guys," Everyone yells a yes, "So Keegan, considering that your girlfriend, Angela, was caught cheating on you a couple of weeks, are you still looking for the 'one'?"

I grin widely "Well of course I'm going to be still looking, a heart is like a puzzle, it can't be finished without have the one you love connect there piece to the part that's missing."

Everyone awes while I sprout up rose colors in my cheeks, " Well, Keegan everyone is concerned about your cat, Minnin and we heard you had to take him to the vet is everything okay?"

I shrugged, "Well, I'm not sure yet because Minnin had trouble letting out his junk and he was like meowing ina corner and I figured this isn't normal for Minnin because he's always around my neck like a monkey," I said grinning, "so I decided to take him to the vet and she injected him with something to make him feel better but sooner or later my Minnin is going to be back!" I exclaimed loudly.

The crowd applauds loudly, "So Keegan, are you going to perform your single for us?"

"Sure why not?" I said while going to the piano.

Ellen goes to the front of the stage, "Everybody, this is Forever Now!" Everybody applauds loudly.

I start playing the piano…

_Was gonna give you_

_These flowers tonight_

_Was gonna ask you to stay_

_Practiced all that I would say it just right_

_But now there's _

_No words to say_

_As I watch you kiss him softly_

_The same way you kissed me_

_(Chorus)_

_I screamed what am I _

_Gonna do forever now_

_Tell me what am I gonna do forever now_

_Oohoooh_

_All the plans we made won't work_

_If you're not around_

_So tell me what am I gonna do_

_Forever now_

_What do I do now?_

_What do I do now? _

_In slow motion I let _

_These flowers hit the ground_

_And right before I turned_

_To leave_

_(before I turned to leave)_

_I watched you kiss him_

_Softly then look up and see me_

_And I screamed what am I_

_Gonna do forever now?_

_(Chorus)_

_And I screamed what am I gonna do_

_Forever now_

_Tell me what am I gonna do _

_Forever now_

_All the plans we made won't _

_Work if you're not around_

_So tell me what am I_

_Gonna do forever now_

_What do I do now_

_Everything you said we would be_

_All the things you said we'd do_

_I lived all my life around the thought_

_Of me and you_

_And I screamed what am I gonna do_

_Forever now_

_(what do I do Ooohooh What do I do)_

_Tell me what am I gonna do forever now_

_(what do I do, what do I do, what do I do) _

_All the plans we made won't work_

_If you're not around (if your not around)_

_So tell me what am I gonna do forever now_

_What do I do now?_

_What do I do now?_

_What do I do now?_

_(What do I do, what do I do now)_

_What do I do now?_

_( what do I do, what do I do now)_

_What do I do now?"_

The crowd screams, applauds and jump up and down. I grinned widely knowing they actually loved the song.

"Amazing song Keegan! This is the Ellen Degeneres Show! I'm Ellen and he's Keegan! Have a good night!" Ellen Screams.

I wave to the crowd as I walk off the stage. Marlene suddenly jumps on me, "Keegan that was amazing! You did well, so now I'm treating you, anywhere in particular you want to go?"

My eyes widen, "I can go anywhere?"

"Anywhere"

I grin widely, "How about a Coldplay Concert?"

* * *

**There you go folks! New chapter in less than 24 hours. R&R Please!**

**Love, Shenelle**


	3. Jump The SCENE!

**Hey guys! As usual I appreciate all the views for this story but can you please leave Reviews so I know if I'm doing a good job or not because I'm 11 (soon to be 12 in March) and I want to be big you know? So this chapter will be taken on Spencer's POV as an actor. I don't own the characters of Pretty Little Liars or Jumping the Broom. Lines that are used are not from the movie but I'll try to quote as much as possible.**

* * *

_Troian's POV_

"_Scene!" Sabrina walks hand in hand with Jason in Paris near the Eiffel Tower._

"_Jason, do you ever think we'll be together forever?" Sabrina asks strangely. _

"_Of course, Sabrina why do you ask?" Jason asks surprised. Sabrina and Jason have been in a relationship for at least a year and he hasn't seen himself loving a woman as much as he loves Sabrina. Well, maybe his mother, but he loves Sabrina._

_Sabrina sighed sadly, "Well, you'll soon have to go back to America, and there'll be many other beautiful women and…you'll forget about me." Letting go of Jason's hand and suddenly gets interested in stilettos._

_Jason furrows his eyebrows. Right now is the time Jason. " I'll never forgot you Sabrina, I'm in love with you, we'll make it work. With this ring," Jason gets down on one knee while Sabrina's eyes fill with tears. Not tears of pain, but tears of joy, "Sabrina, I want to spend the rest of my live with you, there's no other person but you, will you marry me?" Jason asks nervously._

_Sabrina nods her head about and down furiously, tears falling out of her eyes like a volcano, "O-Of course! I will marry you Jason!" Sabrina said grinning widely._

_Jason slides the ring onto her finger, while sealing the deal with a kiss. _

"AND CUT! Guys that was amazing! Go home I'll see you guys tomorrow." The director yelled while everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, I Troian Bellisario, play Sabrina, the main lead in Jumping the Broom. A sweaty Patrick wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "You did wonderful out there love." He said smiling. My boyfriend, Patrick, played Jason in the movie.

"Not as good as you, Pat-Pat," I said grinning. He hated being called Pat-Pat cause it made him sound like a girl.

He put on a sad face, "Don't call me that."

He was so adorable, I grinned at him, "Aw poor baby, don't cry." I pecked him on the lips as we got our stuff to leave.

"So…about that Coldplay concert you wanted to go to," He pulled out two tickets and I screamed, "You didn't!"

"Yes I did babe," He had his arms open while I ran into them hugging him.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!" I said in between kissing him. He set me down on the ground giving me a ticket. "So I'm coming with you to this concert, so be ready at 6 ok?"

"Of course," I kissed him again, "Later, love you."

"Love you too!" he yelled across the room.

I grinned widely while bouncing up and down. Coldplay was practically my favorite band. Their music is so amazing I just can't get enough of it. I walked to my Black BMW, that I got for my birthday a couple months ago in March. It's now May and as it slowly slips into the summery mood, my attitude just gets brighter. I don't know why?

I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone started ringing, "Hit me baby one more time!" I growled, "Hanna," I grabbed my phone and answered it but only to hear Lucy, Ashley, and Shay screaming, "You're going to a Coldplay concert!"

I smacked forehead. Note to self, call your friends before you post anything on Facebook. "Yes, I'm going with Patrick, he bought tickets for us. They all gasped, while I rolled my eyes. The way they sound over the phone is so sarcastic. They don't really like Patrick because they feel as if he's hiding a secret. Sometimes, at dinner he dismisses himself early but it's because he has to catch up on work and studying. But the girls think it's way different.

"That's so sweet," They all said.

I smiled, "But, I still think he's strange," Ashley says out of the blue. "Me, too" Shay and Lucy said.

"Alright guys, leave yourselves to your conclusions, I'm going to go get ready for my concert date with Patrick in at least 2 hours, so I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok, Spencer Later!" They said.

To the mall I go!

* * *

Alright that's another chapter of The Love That We Deserve. Next chapter, is the meeting between Keegan and Troian. It'll give the chills, the Troigan, and the need for you to hit that REVIEW BUTTON! Thank you!

Love, Shenelle


	4. Nacho's and Jerry

**Hey guys! It's Shenelle. I'm sorry I haven't updated all weekend, it's just that school is tiring and I need my little break you know? Well this is the TROIGAN meeting so extreme. I've been waiting so long to write this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! On to the story!**

* * *

**Keegan's POV**

_Buttoned up navy blue shirt. Check. Black Jeans. Check. Black pullover. Check! And Black Jordans. OFCOURSE Checked! Alright Keegan, don't get too full of yourself._

I looked into the mirror and smiled. Tonight just felt like a good night. Anything with Coldplay is amazing. But, my heart is pounding, my hands our sweating. It's as if It's my high school prom, or just the need to really pee. But, it's different.

_Maybe it's a chance of love Keegan._

Wait, who are you?

_I'm your conscience_

Um…ok. See you later I guess

_I'm always here you nut head._

Sheesh, no need to be mean. Bye.

Man I must be pathetic, talking to my own conscience. But, I thought over what my conscience said. _Maybe it's a chance of love._ Love has failed me many times. Ever since I've found out Angela had been cheating on me. I just felt as if…as if I wasn't enough for ladies. I may grow old and have nothing. But, my father always told me, _Each heartbreak leads you closer to the love of your life, if each heartbreak doesn't, well maybe you should just eat chocolate and be delighted with food._ I snickered a bit and stepped outside of my hotel room.

My person chauffer, Jeffrey was outside waiting for me. I smiled at him, "Hello Jeffrey, how're you doing?"

"I'm doing well Keegan, just happy to be alive everyday," Jeffrey said smiling

My lips turned up into a smile. Jeffrey was a religious person, always believed that everyone was placed on Earth for a reason. He lived everyday to the fullest. One day, Jeffrey went bungee jumping and when I didn't think he'd come back up, he did with a huge smile on his face _"You should've seen your face kiddo!" _I looked out the window as Jeffrey drove me to the concert. There were no paparazzi around and I was glad for that because they can be really annoying at times.

_Love, Love, Love, Keegan's gonna fall in love tonight_

Oh my god conscience will you ever stop bothering me?

_Keegan, don't deny it. You're going to meet someone beautiful tonight. _

Whatever you say conscience.

I was so deep in thought arguing with my conscience I didn't even notice we were at the concert. Jeffrey opened the door for me. I smiled.

"Thank you Jeffrey. I'll see you after the concert alright?" I said.

"Yes you will Keegan, have a good time." He replied waving his phone in the air. "Text me!" He ran off into his car. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why is he in such a rush? I shrugged my shoulders, oh well. The line was extremely long but in a matter of minutes I was in the front giving my ticket.

The lady receiving the tickets looked at me dumbstruck, her jaw dropped, and her hands shaking. "Y-y-you're Keegan Allen!"

"That's me, want an autograph?"

"Yeah, yeah of course…um" She looked around frantically. "My arm, you can sign it."

I got out a sharpie marker from my pocket "Your name…"

"Elizabeth, Ellie for short."

I wrote, Stay amazing Ellie on her arm. She reached over and hugged me, "Thank you, thank you!"

"No problem," I said smiling going inside of the concert looking for my seat. I was walking over into my seat when someone crashed into me, there nacho cheese on my pullover, and the person landing on the ground. I bend down on the ground helping her up.

"I'm so sorry!" I said frantically nervous if the person got mad at me.

"Don't worry it's my fault," The person, girl, looked into my eyes and my heart started racing.

Beautiful, spontaneous, girl stood in front of me. Almond-Caucasian skinned brunette staring up at me with her piercing brown eyes. Her hair cascaded down her back and she had on a purple willow wide blouse with a black skirt, heels that made her almost my height. My mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Uh…um sorry I'm Keegan," sticking my sweaty hand out to her.

"Oh, Keegan A. The singer, I love your music. I'm Troian," she said cheerfully shaking my hand. I knew I had recognized her from somewhere.

"Troian, the actor. A pleasure to meet you," I brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed it. She flushed red and giggled.

"Oh gosh I messed up your pullover…" She noticed and started to get some napkins from her bag to clean it off, but I placed my hand over hers to stop her.

"No,no,no it's okay, I didn't even like this pullover." I said smiling. I was such a bad liar, this was my favorite pullover. But I don't care, just getting this pullover messed up made me meet this beautiful…wait! I don't even know her.

"So, Keegan where are you sitting?" She stated as we walked down to find our seats. I asked her about her food but she said she'll get it later.

"Upfront, I wanted to get the best view of the best band ever," I stated with a grin spreading across my face, "Where are you sitting?" I asked curiously.

"Same place, with my boyfriend Patrick," Just hearing that made my heart dropped. She has a boyfriend?

"Cool, so I'll see you soon I guess because you have to get your food," I asked so I could probably cool myself down.

"Of course, later Keegan. Nice meeting you." She said and walked away to go get food.

_You got it bad Keegan_

My conscience was right. I think I may be falling in love again.

Oh no.

* * *

**Jerry's POV**

The conscience of Keegan Allen I am. This idiot needs to realize in all situations. I'm always right! So, I'm on a journey of finding love for Keegan. Because all his other organ's are not doing shit, especially the brain. I thought the brain would be the smart one. So will you help me out too people? We call this

OPERARTION #TROIGANLOVEQUEST!

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, continuation of this concert will be in the next chapter! In Troian's POV. R&R PLEASE! Stay Tuned!**

**Love, Shenelle**


	5. Crashed Right Into You

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while it's just…DRAMA in PLL, at it's becoming too unrealistic like Toby dying (fake), Spencer going into Radley (scary), hope of Ezria staying together (like come on Aria, he has a kid, not all of his attention is going to be on you). And you know, just getting really tired of it. Anyways Spoby's MEETING at the concert was in Keegan's POV now it's in Troian's. I want it to seem more realistic coming from both of them how was it just meeting each other. You know it's just SWEEEEET. Anyways, please read and review and get more people to read and review. It's a cycle. XD ENJOY!**

* * *

_Troian's POV_

There I stood in front of my mirror. I went Dress shopping at first but this blouse and this skirt drew me mad, knowing that if this Coldplay concert was one to remember, an outfit as gorgeous as this will never make me forget.

_You won't forget because you're going to fall in love tonight Troian._

Wait, who are you?

_I'm your conscience Troian and I know, you'll fall in love tonight._

I already have a boyfriend who I'm in love with don't you remember? You're practically in my brain smart ass.

_You don't love him Troi, your mind is telling you that. Your heart isn't. I mean the guy is good looking but there's many secrets that will break you that are practically in his flesh._

He doesn't hide anything from me, he's a honest guy.

_Yeah, he's sooo honest isn't he? I mean how many girlfriends has he had in the past. I bet it's 60._

Actually it's 30. They all cheated on him and he was practically heart broken.

_Dontcha ever think that he was the one who broke those hearts? He may say he love you but you know you want more than a love which is "Oh my boyfriend leaves 5 minutes into dinner. Has girls I don't even know in his contacts, and comes to your house spitting curses like an angry leprechaun (no offense Irish people). _

I stood in front of my mirror thinking about what my conscience must have said. Yes, I knew I wasn't truly in love with him. But, he would never break my heart, that's for sure. Or is it?

My ringing phone snapped me out of my thoughts. I picked it up and answered it,

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, I'll be outside in 5 minutes," My wonderful boyfriend's voice echoed through the phone.

"Great, I'll just grab my stuff, Later," I said and hung up.

I _stood infront of the mirror once again. I was clad in midnight-black skirt, which made my long miles of legs more noticeable with black gladiator slippers. I had curled my hair and I had on a short sleeved purple button up blouse. It was the first time I had found something I really liked with Ashley in my ear_ "Are you crazy? That's hideous!"

I should really go shopping by myself more often. I quickly grabbed my stuff putting it into my purple purse (I'm really a purple person). I walked out of my apartment into the silen hallway. All my neighbors were friendly, even though Vanessa Hudgens' apartment which was across mine had lots of moaning (scares me to death), she's a sweet girl. I went into the elevator and pressed _"L" for Lobby._ I was so excited for this Coldplay concert. Coldplay's music was just so Amazing and Soothing. Close to the heart even.

I went outside and there stood my wonderful boyfriend Patrick. He stood clad in a purple button up shirt, black tie, dark jeans, and sneakers. He was always a casual dresser and that was something I loved about him because he knows when to impress and how to dress (see what I did there? xD).

He saw me and smiled, "Hey babe, you look stunning and sexy…" he said while looking me up and down, I blushed and hugged him.

"Thank you," I answered and kissed his cheek. He opened his door for me and I got in mumbling a quick "Thank You". He ran to the other side and got in.

He looked at me, "Excited?"

"So, so, so, excited," I said practically jumping u and down in my seat.

Our drive to the concert was silent but my heart was pounding hard.

_Nervous to fall in love aren't you Troian?_

I'm not falling in love tonight, I'm already in love with Patrick

_Stop convincing yourself doll_

Before I knew it, we were at the concert. Valet opened my door for me while Patrick threw his keys to the valet parking man.

As soon as we payed for our tickets and stepped in without people jumping and down and pointing at me saying, " OMG, IT'S TROIAN BELlISARIO," Patrick's phone rang.

"Sorry babe, I have to take this, you can go buy the food and I'll meet you at our seats alright?" he asked assuringly.

"Ok, just hurry back," I said and then he walked away after giving me money to pay.

I went into the line and nearly everyone in the line stepped aside.

"No, it's alright guys you don't have to give up your spots for me," I told them.

A fan stepped up and said, "We love you Troian, you can always go infront of us."

I smiled at them and said, "I love you guys!" blowing kisses to all of them before ordering nachos. They came to me so fast that I couldn't even blink. I smiled and gave the person the money and went over to my seats.

I didn't even notice someone walking from the side and the nachos spilled all over me and him. I fell over on my butt, while the person frantically got on the floor to help me up.

"I'm so sorry!" the person I noticed as the person I notified as a guy said frantically.

"Don't worry, It's my fault," and I looked the guy in the eyes.

This guy had the purest blue eyes I ever seen. Chiseled face, slightly having stubble, and you could see that he's was athletic even with his pullover. He nervously stuck out his hand to me.

"Uh…um sorry I'm Keegan," he said with his hand stuck out. I recognized that name really well, he was one the best singers around. His music is really good and soothing.

"Oh, Keegan A. The singer, I love your music. I'm Troian," I said cheerfully shaking his hand. His face scrunched up as if he remembered my name from somewhere. He's so cute when he does that. Wait, Snap out of it Troian.

"Oh gosh I messed up your pullover…" I noticed and started to get some napkins from my bag to clean it off, but his hands stopped me. I could literally feel the sparks when he touched my hands.

No,no,no it's okay, I didn't even like this pullover." He said smiling. I convinced myself that he didn't really like it and went with the flow.

"So, Keegan where are you sitting?" I stated casually as we walked down to find our seats. I'd get the food later.

"Upfront, I wanted to get the best view of the best band ever," he said smiling. I couldn't help but smiling too. "Where are you sitting?" he asked.

"Same place, with my boyfriend Patrick," I said but I noticed his face drop a little. I could see slight sadness in his eyes but maybe it's just me.

"Cool, so I'll see you soon I guess because you have to get your food," He said as he stopped.

Of course, later Keegan. Nice meeting you." I said and walked away to go get food.

I felt sad walking away from him like that and the way he reacted when I told him I had a boyfriend. Wait, am I falling?

_Yes you are Troian_

Shut up Conscience

* * *

_Amina's POV_

_That Keegan boy is a perfect match for Spencer. If I was _

_Troian I'd jump his bones right then and now. Keegab's Conscience is one of my friends so we created this plan._

_TEAM TROIGAN HERE WE GOO!_

* * *

**That's another chapter for The Love That We Deserve and I hope you enjoyed. Read and Review. Recommend the story and let others R&R. See you next update!**

**-Shenelle**


	6. SHOTS FOR NOW ON!

Hi Guys! This is Shenelle. Im sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just state tests has been coming and im really buys. Considering how busy I am. I am now on not making full stories until I have time (Probably in the summer)

Im sorry to dissapoint guys, but Im starting fresh and by this weekend I;ll delete both stories the Love That We Deseve and When The Future Arrives and the Past Strikes Back. Im deciding against keeping the Love That We Deserve and complete it when I have the time, but I want reviews from the fans or followers to know if I should delete it or keep it.

FOR NOW ON, I'll make one shots or one to four shots or WHATEVER. SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS. Okay Sorry, so I may come up with a one shot this Friday since I'm usually free on Fridays. Im Sorry to dissapoint guys and I feel really ashamed of myself but please dont leave me :(.

Omg I must be turning into an emotional sob :P. Anyways, FF LATER!

-Shenelle


End file.
